Cantharides
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: AxC, KxL, DxM, YxS Semi-AU A gift to LxK's engagement celebration turns horribly wrong. Whose to blame? Loud moans and calls are heard into the night. AxC Lemon inserted. One-shot.


**Cantharides**

_**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters. But the plot of this story is mine._

**A/n: Semi-AU (semi-Alternate Universe)**

_This Story was a request from _cagalliyulaattha4ever_. And thanks to this reader, there's more Seed gang fun to enjoy. AxC Lemon inserted. Good readings._

_**Warning: Crude humor and mature scenes.**_

* * *

"Are you ready, Cagalli?" A thick man's voice called out as he reached the bedroom which he and Cagalli slept in. It was wide open and as Athrun leaned in, he wolf whistled at the woman, standing in front of the dresser all prettied up. 

Cagalli furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over her shoulder. "You should seriously stop hanging out with Dearka."

Chuckling, Athrun strolled in, grabbing her by the waist pressing her against him. "Jealous?" He whispered in her ear.

With an unlikely lady-like snort, Cagalli bit him on the tip of his nose. "Not quite." She said in a sexy drawl. She got out of his grasp walking to the mirror located inside the washroom, applying some lipstick on.

"You_sexy minx_," Athrun shook off the urge to take Cagalli right there, and then. But they had to be at Lacus's party in ten minutes. It's not everyday that your friend gets engaged. And luckily he and Cagalli did before Kira heard of all the stuff they were doing in the Orphanage _and_ out, without anyone around of course. Except Reverend Machio caught them one night at the beach while returning from his short walk. Boy, did he hear an earful. Luckily he was blind. And thank god he promised not to tell.

"Ready to go?" she asked walking out of the washroom.

"Not quite." Athrun said patting the seat beside him on the bed. Now thinking about that night at the beach, they didn't finish what they started. But it was years passed, so he let that go. _Somewhat_. He remembered getting more than _'honey'_ in _honeymoon_. And with yesterday Cagalli was too busy with girls with their 'girls night out' that he didn't get to do much with a lethargic Cagalli. Boy, does she sleep like the dead. He couldn't even wake her up till morning!

Cagalli arched an eyebrow at his alluring suggestion. "Athrun," she blushed lightly clearing her throat trying to sound unaffected by him. "We're going to be late. So get up, boy."

Athrun's grin grew as he leaned back on the bedpost. "Make me."

Cagalli's eyebrows knotted together as a frown appeared on her features. She said sternly again, "Athrun."

"Lacus and everyone can understand."

"NO she won't." Cagalli knew Lacus would but having to be late all the time to their gather-up was purely embarrassing to find out that your friends didn't have to imagine what they did that made them_that_ late. Her pride was on the line. Hot sex or not, she didn't want to be late again.

She checked the time on the skinny golden watch strapped to her left wrist. "We've less than 8 minutes to be there."

"I'll be _quick_." And he wasn't talking about driving.

Unable to suppress a blush, Cagalli turned away from him as she headed out of the room. "No. Let's go." Let's go was the right way to say and it's true. If he didn't stop with all the suggestive stuff, she will surely turn to a pile of wobbly feet before she could step into his car.

"Chili and kebabs on top."

His bribery made Cagalli halt. The smirk on his rakish look made her bite her lips together. Her lips trembled a bit. They were certainly her favourite but either way she couldn't replace friendship with food or _sex. Again_. "No."

Her answer made his smile slide down to a frown and that got Cagalli grinning inwardly. She pulled on his tie bringing him closer. "Athrun, I'll tell you something," she said in a low whisper playing with his tie. "If we're late again. There will be no more_sex_for a month."

"…Yo-you're kidding, right?"

"Wanna try?"

Athrun blinked several times speechless.

"Now let's go." She let go of his tie.

"…Yes, ma'am."

Cagalli chuckled at his frown. She lifted his chin and cupped his cheeks. "I promise you something." She delicately brushed a long nail across his lips.

"If you get us there in less than 7 minutes, I'll do anything you want_tonight_."

Athrun gulped hard as images and naughty thoughts clouded his mind. And it didn't do any easing with his current hard-on. "…A-anything?" he chocked out.

Cagalli grinned tapping her watch. "Clock's ticking, Mr. Athrun Zala."

* * *

In the end, they made it. By barely a minute. 

"Sex, again?" A blond guessed grinning like the imp he was. He eyed the couple that came in second last. Yzak and Shiho being really late last. Weirdly. Dearka didn't know Yzak had it in him. They were flushed from head to toe. He grinned and didn't bother asking.

But looking at the bluenette and the golden princess always made Dearka grin harder. Boy, did they have too much time in the hands. They both looked presentable, well, minus the blue-head, who really looks like he ran a thousand-miles marathon. Unlike proper and wild Cagalli who looked like nothing touch her.

He hailed them with a smug smile. "You know, Athrun, once you marry, your appetite is supposed to _decrease_, not increase."

"And how's that working for you?" Athrun shot back sipping some beer.

Cagalli blushed incredulously at her husband.

Before Dearka could answer, a scowling Miriallia pulled him on the ear. "Don't you dare!"

While everyone laughed, the hostess walked in with her fiancé, Cagalli's older brother hand-in-hand. "You came!"

"Lacus, congrats!" They shared hugs while Athrun shook Kira's hand and a pat in the back.

"Congratulations, man!"

The brunette averted his eyes from the clock to his best friend. "Did you actually did _it_ with my sister before you came?" Kira grimaced as he asked the question in whisper. "On my engagement night?"

Athrun smirked and supplied with a shrug. "Would have, if your sister would have let me."

"…Why did I give you my blessing in the first place?" Kira asked to himself more than to Athrun who's smile grew.

Athrun patted the brunette on the back. "Whom would you pick," he pointed out—not the first time—twirling him around to the guys chatting on the table, "Dearka or Yzak to _do_ your sister?"

Kira grimaced at the question. "Neither. And I just got your point."

He knew Dearka would be a cowering dog in no offense, but the man couldn't even stand up straight when Cagalli yelled at him the other time. And either way he wouldn't have his way with Cagalli. Cagalli would be too much for him. And he knew that Yzak and Cagalli's attitude didn't mingle well. Debating between them would be more exciting than coupling in bed.

"Eh, this is getting awkward talking about you and my baby sister's sex life." Kira mumbled moving towards the kitchen when he spotted his fiancée exiting the room. "I think Lacus needs help in the kitchen."

Athrun laughed returning to the table. He sat besides Cagalli who laughed at Shiho's _'additional'_gift. "What's up?" he asked pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh, nothing, just talking about what we got for Kira and Lacus's engagement gift—"

"Hey, I got a good one." Dearka barged in with a big grin on his face.

"And it's?" Yzak probed.

"Patience is virtue, my friend."

Hearing the f-word coming out of the silver-haired man, he continued with a snigger. "It's something that they both will thanked me after they have taken it."

All eyes went on him.

Miri frowned. "Dearka, what are you planning? You're not planning to give them…_drugs_, are _you_?"

The blond slightly grinned.

"For what?" Yzak asked clueless as Athrun was.

"Well, they are engaged now. So, I'm just giving them a little push to the good part in marriage."

The girls blushed. Cagalli verily spoke. "You are planning to strip them out of their 'virginity'…before marriage?"

"Don't be so pure, princess," Dearka smirked, "My boy, Athrun, here, did you fine before marriage. You should be thankful."

"Why you!" Luckily Athrun restrained her before she did serious damage to the blond. She knew that was more of an insult than a compliment.

The blond laughed continuing. "So, well, I put it in one of the serving dishes."

Wide-eyes, everyone turned to the blond with a surprise look. But before they could ask which dish he stuffed it in, the happy couple came out with platters of homemade food.

"I hope you guys are hungry." Lacus spoke with a big smile. "There's plenty."

Everyone frowned as they stared at the food on the table.

Sitting down, Lacus asked questionably at the look upon their faces. "Something wrong?"

Yelping, Dearka removed his hand underneath Miri's menacing squeeze. "Eh, no-nothing's wrong."

"Well let's dig in."

Yzak picked on the salad he served himself and glared at the blond. Mentally pointing at the salad he asked if it was poisoned. Dearka shaking his sleek golden head smiled nervously at the ominous look of murder.

For a few minutes of everyone knowing there was something poisoned in their dinner, asked the blond, who seemed to like shaking his head because almost every single plate was shaken off to a _no_.

"Oh, is it just me or do I smell kebabs?" Cagalli asked as her nostrils picked up the scent from the kitchen.

Nodding with a giggle, Lacus came back with them.

Cagalli smiled as she reached for one, guessing that since it was not called on being poison like many other dishes and knowing that there was another plate and dessert after this, she squeezed the bottle of chili into it. "Girl, you know what I like!"

Lacus smiled. "Lucky you aren't the only one. Kira likes them too."

Cagalli turned to her brother who ate two already, spreading the chili like ketchup on a hotdog bun. "Wow, I never knew—"

A high squeaky gasp got everyone's attention drawn to the sleek-back blond head who stood up.

"Is something wrong, Dearka?" Lacus asked concerned.

"Ahh—" he eyed the kebabs in Cagalli's hands.

He got instant replies from everyone in the table, except the soon-to-be-wed couple.

Cagalli dropped the kebab in hand on the plate below her with a jaw-drop plastered on her face. _Oh my god…_

"What's wrong?" the pink head Songstress asked looking at many paled faces. She turned to Cagalli. "Is there something wrong with the kebabs?" She tried to reach for last ones on the platter, but everyone lunged for it. Athrun pulled it away quickly saying that Dearka wanted one, who immediately tried to refuse but failed to do so. Before he could take a shaking bite, Miri slapped it from his hand turning to the blue-head and the silver-head whose evil smiles grew.

"Don't you dare to give him more ammunition than he already has!" She hissed hotly embarrassed at them. 

Finding her voice, Cagalli chocked out, "No-nothing's wrong, lacus… I'm just _so_happy to finally have a sister."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome."

"_Boy, are you dead, Dearka!_" Cagalli smiled while inwardly thinking of a _Dearka-_slaughter plan.

* * *

Outside patio, Kira and Lacus's house, after dinner 

"You put _WHAT_ in my plate" Cagalli's voice rose as she heard Dearka's apology.

Grimacing, Dearka soften her yells by plugging his ears with his index fingers. "Gosh, princess, do you have a hearing problem? Tell Athrun to stop screaming so loud then!"

"Do you want me to thump you?" Cagalli berated him grabbing the blond by the collar of his shirt.

"_No._" Dearka squeaked out.

Athrun pulled her back with a sigh. "So, _Cantharides_, is it?"

Dearka nodded avoiding the blonde's glare but he caught the glare of his girlfriend's. "Why are you mad at me for?"

"I can't believe you would do that!"

"Do what!? I was trying to help. Ow—" Miri pulled on his ear. "I knew you were up to something but NO, I let it go! I thought you could be saint for one day! But nope, I guess not!" she glared with a faint blush of embarrassment. "We're leaving before Lacus and Kira finds out something was wrong with the kebabs!"

"Wait!" Cagalli screamed out, her face flushed as the drug was taking its preliminary stage effect. "How much did you put?"

Dearka stopped walking, he scratched his head. "Eehh, good question… I asked the guy who sold it to me… eh, and well, he said, _'as much as you like'._ So…I was thinking Kira and Lacus all innocent—"

"You idiot! You put in the whole thing!?" Shiho said unbelievingly.

Getting another whack from Miri "Ow—" he yelped. "Sorry… but, _boy_, are you twins going to be _horny_ tonight with your partners." Dearka whispered getting a glared from the restrained blonde, whose cheeks turned rosy red. She groaned and leaned against Athrun whispering something against his ear.

"Kira!" There was a shout from the inside of the house that got everyone's attention. And it was Lacus who rushed to her fiancé's side. "What's wrong, Kira?"

Dearka gulped turning back to the group standing in the open-patio. "Eeh, I guess it's taking its effect…"

"No you think?" Yzak retorted sarcastically.

"Eeh, we're leaving now…" Miriallia blushed as she heard from the inside of the house a loud groaned that probably came from a certain brunette in sexual frustration. He ate two of the kebabs and_Cantharides_in them, what do you expect?

Yzak coughed and nodded taking Shiho's hand. "Same. We're out of here. We don't need to know what they are doing in there—"

"Say, where are Athrun and Cagalli?" Shiho interrupted looking around for the couple that were there with them a second ago.

Dearka hid his smirk with a cough. "Probably at home…relieving the damsel in distress."

* * *

"A-Athrun…" Cagalli called out from her seat. 

"Just hang on, Cagalli, we're almost home."

"No-o, I ca-can't—" she moaned closing her eyes shut and writhed on the smooth leather seat beside him.

Her thrashing didn't make it easier for Athrun who tried his best to focus on the road ahead. With no cars in sight, it relieved Athrun a bit 'cause with Cagalli trashing everywhere he steered out of the lane couple of times already with him blaspheming to himself.

"I-I nee-need—" She pulled on Athrun's shirt for the second time in the car.

Clearing his parched throat, Athrun sped up, beet of sweat perspiring on his forehead. It was really hard to drive while trying to obstruct Cagalli's sex moans from his already obscured mind. He drew his hand to the side control buttons for the sliding window button and clicked it down. The window beside him glided down smoothly. Cooling air brushed against his not-so-controlled face.

He looked beside to the passenger seat to see Cagalli trying to remove her clothes, which she failed miserably pulling at the garments frustrated. A button popped.

"Cagalli, please stop!"

"But—"

"I'm trying to drive—" Athrun's last words died as Cagalli covered his mouth with hers. The car went crazy as Cagalli tried jumping him on the spot. The soft touch of his lips against hers felt like wonders to her whole entire body. Tingling sexual sensations began to ache harder inside her core every beating second. Her pulse thundered. The vehicle skidded across the road bumping into something making a dead halt with Athrun's quick comeback pressing the brakes hard making the wheels screech like hell.

Panting with sweat on his forehead and Cagalli biting her lips with an apology, Athrun tried to start the engine which gave no avail. He sighed heavily, brushed his hair back with his fingers in sexual frustration, and groaned getting out to see what he hit to see a big blunder beside the road's edge and pieces of shatter glass from what it seemed like a broken beer bottle. The boulder scratched the side paint of Athrun's car unmercifully. And thanks to the shatter glass, his two of his tires popped. His car was immobilized.

Athrun swore and it wasn't for the damage on his sports car it was for the fact that Cagalli started rubbing herself, throwing her head back with a moan. His pants grew tight at the sight.

Gulping hard, Athrun walked quickly to the passenger side and open the door to meet a pair of smoky half-lit dark amber eyes that turned to his now-darken emeralds.

"Ah-Athrun—" Cagalli whispered to her side, her face feverish. "Are we there yet?"

* * *

Biting his lip, Athrun had no idea if he could tell her. They were half way to home and since it's a private state they were stranded in the heart of the forest. The idea of taking her right now and right in his car sounded so _old school_ yet _tempting._ And plus, it felt like he was taking advantage of his drugged wife. Athrun rubbed his temples. He was so going to kill Dearka for this! He love making love to Cagalli but somehow his reward tonight is going to be a sex-marathon with endless hours of lovemaking thanks to his damn friend! He furrowed his eyebrows. All he wanted was to relax with his wife! 

"Uhm…honey, Cagalli," He caressed her slightly warm cheek.

"…Hm?" The cooling tingling feeling of his cooled fingers sent shivers up her spine making her shudder. She rubbed against them with her cheek and gasp feeling hotter than before when he pulled away. She tugged on the tie that Athrun wore, bringing him closer to her, lips touching and looked at him with hazy eyes. "Make love to me, Athrun."

Gulping like the umpteenth time tonight, Athrun shook his head. "Not here, Cagalli."

"C'mon! Pleas—" She brought his lips to hers as much as he didn't want to. She whimpered when he pulled back. "Wh-why not?"

"Cagalli, I'm trying really hard not to—"

"Don't then." she whispered hotly against his lips. She gasped again when Athrun held her by the arm. Her skin was so sensitive that each move increased the wetness in her nether region. Cagalli pulled on his tie harder with a demand, "Athrun Zala, you make love to me right now or I-I swear I'll _rape__you_."

That certainly startled her husband whose defense line died within the minute her sweet warm mouth touched his, nibbles on his lips made him grunt. Athrun pulled her off her seat to the back, opening the back door of his car. Luckily the back windows were tinted or else someone passing by might have an eyeful of something they shouldn't be seeing. Athrun punched the lock button on before resting his eyes on a very sultry-like Cagalli who fiddled with his pants' zipper.

Athrun hissed when he felt her hand touched his member. He grabbed her wrist from going any further. He knew she was in sexual frustration but if she did a little more than what she's doing, he will be done before she knew it.

"A-Ath—" she arched up to nip the spot on his neck that she remembered from memory tracing back to his mouth with kisses. Her ministrations were halt when Athrun attacked her with bold strokes of his tongue, pushing her back down on the leather seats below them. She hissed when her skin rubbed against the cool warm leather. The feeling of it drove her mad and with Athrun on top of her loving her, she was lost in a world of sensations.

Cagalli sighed with satisfaction. She knew that the drug was taking over her senses but she still had her wits. Drugs or no drugs she would still know what she wanted and what she wanted was her husband to fill her whole. And the night was still young.

One of Athrun's hand held Cagalli's neck positioning her right where his mouth and tongue dance with hers in a whirl of lust and the other trying to discard her of her clothes. Buttons after buttons snapped open and Athrun's thumb stroked her from her breast till the v-shape through her panties before going in, rubbing her nub. Cagalli arched to him with a half-moan, his mouth lapped her lips plunging harder likewise his thumb in a rhythm of carnal instincts.

He removed his hand from her neck and expertly removed her panties in one move, inserting two fingers in. Cagalli gasped and moaned when she felt him twitch a spot that made her arch and yearn for more. He felt how wet she already was and how her knee kept rubbing against his nether place. Athrun chuckled when he felt Cagalli pushing up his shirt. Answering her feel to touch him, Athrun's gaze never left hers as he unfastened some buttons and got the shirt over his head throwing it aside.

"Happy?"

Rolling her eyes, Cagalli muttered. "I'm so going to kill Dearka for this."

Sliding a finger in a quick swift stealing Cagalli's thoughts, she moaned out loud, Athrun said nipping on her neck moving his fingers. "Now, when did Dearka come to your thoughts?"

Giggling, Cagalli kissed him softly then hard arching to the spot that he rubbed intentionally. "You're still my number one guy." She moaned.

"Really?" Athrun hit the right spots he learned long time ago, making Cagalli squirmed underneath him, her toes curling, her mouth never leaving his. He felt her body go taut as he plunged another finger in, rubbed her in the little spot that made her writher in pleasure, and for the final time and her climax exploded with rapture and intensity. Cagalli moaned out his name clutching Athrun's hair with her fingers as he laid kisses along her body as her pulse started to calm down.

She wiped the sweat of her forehead staring at her surrounding. For a second she forgot where she was and what she was doing inside her husband's car. Cagalli rubbed her temple and without control a small laughter ripped from her throat.

"Something funny?" Athrun asked looking up at his wife with an arched eyebrow.

Cagalli gasped when she felt Athrun's fingers playing with her still-trembling nub. "Ah-Athrun,"

"Well?"

She patted him on the shoulder looking above her as he loomed over. "No, it's just it reminds me of that day when you bought this car that we," her cheeks turned a bit red, "_celebrated_ it like hormonal teens. Remember?"

Athrun bit her shoulder pulling the straps off. "Oh I remember. How can I forget? It was after you were elected Chief Representative."

He nuzzled her moist cheek. "You looked so sexy with my black jacket on and _nothing_ else."

"I pictured you in only that every moment after that day." He added with a sly smile. "And our honeymoon was sweeter."

Cagalli blushed. "You teasing—" she moaned biting her lips together. Damn, she knew that it wasn't over. The drug effect came back. Cagalli's face flushed with sensitive nerves. Athrun's lower part made her rub against it, loving the feeling of his cool skin against her sudden-warm skin.

"The drug—"

"Say no more," Athrun grunted pulling away from her rubbing. Damn, she got him hard already.

Shuffling quickly, Athrun discarded both of their extra clothes throwing it aside.

"How you make me burn," he hotly whispered taking in a rosy-pink nipple in his watering mouth while his right hand massage her breast. His wife gasped holding him by the neck. He played with her nipple twirling it around with his tongue, sucking it earning him a hearty moan. Athrun switched to the other breast and did the same thing earning him the same result.

He felt her legs brush his lower ally making him groan. He gasped her name moving a hand brushing from her waist to her thigh to the opening of her entrance where he played with her wet clit. When he knew his wife would protest and glare at his teasing, Athrun complied and inserted him stiff manhood in, shocking Cagalli with the overwhelming sensation. She groaned out loud and kissed her husband senseless as he began his rhythm.

The new way that Athrun trusted into her body shocked her and also excited her. She tried her best to match his erotic moves. But knowing he was the master of right now, she knew, she would get her turn later.

She could feel that she was so close, so close. She could feel herself coming against him. And the feeling made her so high that she couldn't breathe, at all. And it felt good as her husband wash over her leftover sanity with passionate kisses and feverish strokes.

Thrusting into her one last time, Athrun let go when he felt Cagalli's second intense orgasm come. He moaned out with exhaustion and in pleasure matching hers. He got off Cagalli and moved slightly to his left, moving her on top of him. His drenched male scent mingled with hers creating a warm after-rain-dew above them.

The tingling feeling of his breath against her neck made Cagalli squirmed. She looked below her at him. "Whom have you been practicing those new moves on?" she asked playfully.

"No one." Athrun chuckled. "But the first person I showed this to is_you_."

"Really?" She trailed kisses along his jaw.

He grinned and nodded. "Just wanted to show my lady a new side of wild Athrun Zala. Two years of marriage isn't enough time, Princess." He pushed a strand of hair away from her face kissing her nape.

Cagalli chuckled. "Oh, really? Not enough?"

"Nope." He answered with lingering touches.

"Hmm…I see…" she sat up straddling him. "Well, I got something." She looked down to see pairs of smothering emeralds. Cagalli traced a fine long finger down his abs and further down. "What do you say we play a game of my own?"

Athrun grunted when his wife stop at a certain familiar place. "God, I think I'm going die." _And you, thanks to you, Dearka, you bastard, I hope you rot in hell!_

* * *

_Next day…_

"Mom, I'm home!" Dearka strolled in like the little boy who was still eight but sadly was actually _twenty-one_ years old. Apparently after Yzak got engaged to Shiho, he pushed Dearka out of the apartment, and being rejected by Miri's landlord, he decided to come back home with his mom. God, if he ever stop hearing mockery calls from his friends, _'Hey, mama's boy',_ he would have to dream that or get a place by himself, which he tried but failed. What cause? No cash

"Honey, where were you all night?" His mom asked worried planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Ehh…at Miri's." He lied. There was no way that Miri would have let him stay after what he did to her best friends. He actually stayed over at Mwu and Murrue's house. Boy, were they pissed at him when he told what happened. But still they end up letting him stay over. And he couldn't go back to his mom's home 'cause he lost his keys, and it was the third time in the month.

"Oh. Well I hope you say my Hi's to her when you see her later." She said walking to the door, getting the mail from outside.

"Will do."

He stopped and sniffed. "What smells so good?" He asked himself as the smell of freshly batter scented the kitchen.

He took several slices of pancake and rolled it up, shoving it in his mouth with a big smile. He took a sip of orange juice before turning to the stairs.

He hugged his mom with glee as she came in. "Thanks mom!"

"Oh, ehh, you're welcome." She said puzzled.

Dearka ran along up the stairs continuing his path to his room.

"And honey," his mom said not looking up from the mails at hand, "that breakfast you ate," she saw the empty plate from afar.

Dearka turned around slightly. "Yah?"

"I didn't make it." She continued. "One of your friends dropped it off. She seemed very happy."

Swallowing the last piece of moist pancake in his mouth, Dearka stood still, dead frozen, and swore.

"_SHIT!!"_

* * *

**Reference:**_**(The '(...)' are my add-ins.)**_

"_You know (Athrun), once you marry, your appetite is supposed to go decrease, not increase." "And how's that working for you?" (Athrun) shot back. —Sabrina Jeffries, One night with a Prince._

"_(Athrun Zala, you) make love to me (right now) or I-I swear I'll rape you." –Johanna Lindsey, Secret Fire._

_Cantharides (a.k.a. Spanish flies): Increases hormones for sexual pleasure. Lasts for a long period of time._

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


End file.
